


Lord Give Me Strength

by ThisIsLitaE



Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aspiring Priest Carisi, Awkward Crush, Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Flirting, Forbidden Fruit, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Temptation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael is smart enough to know his crush on Dominick, an aspiring priest, is a bad idea but the butterflies just won't stop.Could it be that God has other plans?4 times Rafael held back his feelings + 1 time he had to give inBarisi Fiction Archive Prompt: How about a story where Barba meets, and falls for, a younger Carisi who is still very much thinking of becoming a priest, or maybe is already on his way to being one.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. The First (Awkward) Conversation

Rafael Barba spotted him across the semi crowded restaurant. The tall, slender man with sandy blonde hair stood out from the rest of his table. It wasn’t the first time Rafael had seen him there but it was the first time their eyes had met. Even from two tables away he was stunned by the twinkle in those eyes.

The moment was halted when he saw the smile on the other man’s face change to one of concern. Rafael suddenly remembered the bruising that graced the side of his face. His own smile faded as he put his head down. He tried once again to concentrate on the case notes laid out around his bowl of pasta, but couldn’t help his hand curling into a fist.

The ADA knew it was for the best that something stop the butterflies in their tracks. The other man had to be nearly a decade younger than himself. Rafael was starting to make a name for himself as a prosecutor and only wanted to keep climbing. His crush was likely fresh out of high school, maybe a college sophomore at best, probably still figuring his life out.

The biggest red flag was the fact his crush was one of the Catholic Church group that frequented the restaurant. There was always talks of mass and volunteer work coming from their usual table. Chances are if Rafael even dared make a move, the younger man or his friends may have pulled a crucifix on him.

Still, even with all the reasons not to look, Rafael couldn’t help it. Work had consumed his life and relationships were few and far between. He allowed himself the vice of having this unrealistic fantasy for an hour or so each week.

After finishing the last of his pasta, Rafael packed up his case work and paid up front. He decided it best to use the bathroom before heading back to his place. Walking to the back of the restaurant, the ADA willed himself not to look at the church group table. Giving in to one subtle glance, he didn’t immediately spot his own personal sin.

Upon slipping into the men’s room he was immediately greeted to the sight of the tall, slender, younger man. Rafael now confirmed that his eyes were ice blue and more breathtaking up close.

“Nasty shiner you have there. Are you okay?”

However pure the intention, the question immediately ruined the mood. Rafael's thoughts drifted back to a few days before and the regrettable visit with his parents. He’d copped a fist to the face trying to protect his mother from his enraged dad. His hand curled tightly around his briefcase handle at the memory.

“Do you have a habit of getting up in people’s business?” Rafael replied bluntly as he edged his way towards the urinals. He mentally regretted his defensiveness.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to impose. I’ve just seen you here a few times and thought I’d introduce myself.” The younger man’s voice seemed so sweet and genuine, with an accent that was clearly Italian-American. “Truth is, I’m thinking of joining the priesthood, like my cousin, so when I see people in need I just want to help.”

“What makes you think that I’m in need?” Rafael quipped, annoyed that the other man appeared to be looking down on him. “Also, if you really want to help people, maybe become a lawyer or a cop instead. That way you put the bad guys away instead of telling them to say a few Hail Marys and honour thy father.”

Rafael turned to the urinal. He hoped that by doing his business, the younger man would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately, he assumed incorrectly.

“So your old man gave that to you?”

“In case it’s escaped your attention, Churchy Joe, I’m trying to pee.” Rafael snapped, now unable to feign pleasantries no matter how gorgeous the man.

There was a beat of silence before a defeated sigh. “Sorry to bother you. But I’d never forgive myself if I didn't make sure you were safe. I’m going to leave my cell number on the sink if you change your mind and want to talk. My name is Dominick.”

“Leaving your number to an openly bisexual man, people may get ideas.” Rafael finished off and headed towards the sink, getting a look at Dominick leaving in the process. Irritated as he was at their encounter, he couldn't deny a small part of him didn't want Dominick to go.

“I’ll take my chances.” The slightly brash reply came before the door closed completely.

True to his word, Dominick had left his number scrawled on a pamphlet for a canned food drive. Rafael washed his hands and just stared at the number, knowing that he’d never call it. Still, after he dried his hands with a paper towel the ADA rolled his eyes and stuffed the paper in his pocket.


	2. Brighten My (Awkward) Day

Rafael found himself in a foul mood. He had been working hard on a rape case, established a pattern of behaviour to nail the son of a bitch. Unfortunately the judge had ruled in favour of a defence motion to dismiss, deeming his evidence to pattern more prejudicial than probative.

After a few vodka rocks at a random bar, Rafael walked down the street and appreciated the fresh air against his burning cheeks. The ADA’s brain was going a mile a minute, trying to find a way to save his case. His thoughts were put on pause by an unexpected sight.

There was Dominick, walking down the street towards him, with his arm around a young woman. He was looking handsome, as always, wearing a blue long sleeved tee that hugged his body just enough. His companion was rather attractive and obviously intoxicated, stumbling on her purple heels.

Rafael chuckled a little at the interesting development, wondering what mischief the aspiring priest had found himself in that evening. Merely looking at Dominick caused a slight lift in his mood. Still, he couldn’t control the pang of jealousy in his chest as the young woman leaned on Dominick’s shoulder for support.

Rafael tried to stop watching but Dominick had caught his eye. There was a hint of recognition and a small smile appeared on the other man’s face. He could sense the hesitation from Dominick as they came closer. The ADA returned the smile to signal that, despite their previous encounter, the aspiring priest was welcome to approach.

“So, this is what you get up to when you’re not in church?” Rafael raised his eyebrows to show he was joking. “Partying up before the priesthood takes away all the fun?”

Dominick shook his head in reply. “Just making sure this party animal gets home safely. Claire and I study philosophy at Saint Peter’s. Some of us more than others.”

Claire pulled away from Dominick, looking annoyed at his comment. “Pardon me for wanting to have a little fun in college. You can be such a choir boy!”

Rafael let out an involuntary laugh at the woman’s quip. “She does have a point.”

Dominick threw his hands up in mock defeat. “I try and do a nice thing and I’m getting made fun of in all directions. Unbelievable.”

“You know we love you, Sonny.” Claire held up a finger and stumbled towards a nearby food cart. “One second. I’m going to get a hot dog.”

Rafael shoved his free hand in his pocket, feeling a little nervous. The logical part of him knew his ongoing attraction to Dominick was tempting fate in a bad way.

He raised a questioning eyebrow towards the younger man. “Sonny?”

“Lifetime nickname. Since I'm Dominick Carisi Junior it was either Sonny or Junior.” Dominick looked down briefly, shuffling his feet slightly as he did so. “Speaking of which, I didn’t get your name the other night.”

“Rafael.” The ADA reached out his hand to shake Dominick’s. “Barba.”

The moment Sonny grabbed his hand, a warm rush filled Rafael's body. The simple gesture that Rafael practiced daily with so many people somehow felt way more intimate in that moment. He had to force himself to pull his hand away before things became even more inappropriate.

Sonny clapped his hands together with sheepish demeanour. “Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot -“

Rafael held up a hand to stop him. “It’s clear that your heart’s in the right place.” He turned his attention towards Sonny’s companion to avoid the risk of any further flirting. “Though if you do become a priest, you will have to give up your girlfriend.”

“Claire is not my girlfriend but I know I have a lot to think about.” Sonny reached out a hand as though to touch Rafael, but dropped it an inch away from the suit jacket. “I’ll be sure to come to you if I decide to become a lawyer instead.”

Rafael felt the blush creeping up his neck at the revelation Sonny had obviously been watching him too. “How did you know I was a lawyer?”

“When I see you at Antonio’s you’re always with your briefcase, working and scribbling on your yellow pad. I just assumed.” Sonny ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, brushing back the strands from his forehead.

“Let’s go!” Claire returned with enthusiasm and a half finished hot dog. She looked between the two men with a playful curiosity. “Or should I give you two a moment?”

“Alright, come on.” Sonny rolled his eyes, trying to play it cool. He gave a small wave to the ADA. “Bye Rafael.”

As they walked away, Rafael could hear Claire slurring. “Why don’t you invite your cute older man friend to hang out?”

Rafael watched as they walked away, thinking about the genuine kindness that radiated off the object of his desire. Seeing the worst of humanity on a regular basis, including some in the priesthood, there was something reassuring in Sonny’s mere existence in his world.


	3. Saint Peter's (Awkward) Canned Food Drive

Rafael couldn’t explain exactly why he decided to do it. All he knew is that after finishing his morning in court, he’d ended up at the grocery store. Instead of savouring a nice scotch and enjoying a free afternoon, he’d filled up a box with canned food items. Despite knowing there were a dozen closer places he could drop the food, Rafael knew exactly where he was going.

As the taxi crossed over into New Jersey, getting closer to Saint Peter’s University, Rafael felt his heart pound fast. He sighed and mentally berated himself, tempted to repeatedly bang his head against the box beside him. There was no reasonable excuse he could give for being there if Dominick asked.

Too soon the taxi had arrived and, after paying a not so cheap fare, Rafael stepped out onto the sidewalk. He could see the signs pointing him in the direction he needed to go. The box somehow felt ten times heavier in his hands.

Eventually he spotted the collection tables set up. Dominick was front and centre, trying to get people interested and no doubt charming those who did make donations. Rafael smiled as he watched Dominick in his element. The usually confident ADA suddenly felt extremely nervous about approaching.

It was obvious with every step that his attraction to Dominick was dangerous. Rafael knew it was foolish enough for a man pushing thirty to be crushing on a college student. Add to that the college student was Catholicism personified and heartbreak was inevitable. He vowed to himself that he would drop off the donations and leave straight away. In addition Rafael promised to give up Antonio’s restaurant until the crush passed.

Those thoughts all flew out the window the moment his eyes met Dominick’s.

“Wow Rafael, I didn’t expect to see you here. Let me help you with that.” Dominick grabbed one side of the box, his fingers brushing Rafael’s as he did so.

“I was in the area following up with a witness and I remembered the flyer you gave me for this. Thought I may as well help you out.” Rafael felt his cheeks redden with guilt at the lie, but figured it would halt any suspicion.

“Bit out of your jurisdiction, isn’t it?” Dominick enquired as he set the box down on the table.

Rafael swallowed as his mouth suddenly felt dry at the unexpected follow up. Fortunately his quick thinking lawyer instincts kicked in. “Well the crime itself was committed in Brooklyn, hence my involvement, but the witness is staying here with her family. Just making sure she’s all prepped for tomorrow.”

“Seems like you’re never off the clock, _Counsellor_.” Dominick remarked teasingly as he began pulling the cans out and sorting them.

Rafael, needing something to distract himself, started helping with the cans. “Could say the same about you between studying and volunteer work. What do you do for fun, Dominick?”

“You know you can call me Sonny.” The younger man grabbed a nearby notebook and began writing down the donations. “I’m not all about the church. I go to the movies and play video games like everyone else. Most of the family is in Staten Island, so I’m there when I can be. What about you when you’re actually free?”

“I like to go to museums and read, history mainly. Also catch a musical when I can.” Rafael was surprised at finding himself opening up so naturally. “Although, case work ends up taking up a lot of my time these days. I’m climbing up but still not quite in Brooklyn’s big leagues, yet.”

“Well, I’m glad you made it today.” Sonny reached out and touched Rafael’s arm in a friendly gesture, holding his hand there a fraction longer than necessary.

“Just doing what I could to help.” Rafael felt his arm tingle as he and Sonny stared into each other’s eyes. For a moment the two gazed at each other in a comfortable, intimate silence.

Sonny was the first to snap back to reality, packing the cans back into the box. “This was a very generous donation, so thank you.”

Rafael knew this was an opportunity to leave, but he found himself wanting to stay. He again began to help Sonny without being asked. “It was the least I could do. I didn’t exactly grow up with these expensive suits. I mean, we always had food on the table but I also know we were lucky in some sense.”

Rafael willed himself to be quiet, lest the conversation lead back to his father and the bruising from before. Usually he kept his lower class background on the need to know basis. Opening up to Sonny was almost too easy, which meant he’d be more likely to confess his true feelings.

“You’re paying it forward, that’s what matters.” Sonny put the last of the cans back, seeming more hesitant than he had previously. “Now I just have to pack the donations into Steve’s van.”

“Do you need some help?” Rafael couldn’t believe he had asked. His hands were already holding one end of the box, so Sonny couldn’t refuse.

“Sure. It’s just over there.”

Rafael picked up the box, unable to stop himself from smiling despite his nerves. He was very aware of the closeness between him and Sonny. The only thing in the way was the canned food donations acting as a buffer between them, which simultaneously relieved and annoyed Rafael.

“Just set it down on the pile and Steve will pack it up for transport. Thanks again for your help.” Sonny shoved his hands in his pockets the moment they were free, a gesture making it obvious he was hiding something. He and Rafael now stood close together with nothing between them but tension. However, the younger man made no attempt to step away.

“You’re a good person, Sonny. Whatever you do in life you’re going to help so many people.” Rafael tried to control the quiver in his voice that betrayed emotion. The object of his desire was so close he could practically feel his energy. Biting his lip, Rafael decided to make his getaway at that moment. “I better head back now.”

“I’ll see you at Antonio’s on Sunday, right?” Sonny asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

Rafael knew it was unwise to keep heading down this path. He knew he shouldn’t go to Antonio’s, knowing Sonny would be there. Again, his uncontrollable attraction won out over logic and he replied to Sonny with a simple nod before speed walking away.


	4. That One (Awkward) Time at Church

The church run youth centre had finished their post-mass activities, which saw the regular volunteers heading to Antonio’s restaurant for dinner. It was the second week in a row that Sonny had not come to eat with them.

This time, Rafael wasn’t able to convince himself it was for the best to keep distance. He missed Sonny’s presence, even if all he said was hello. The moment he noticed Sonny was not with them again, Rafael had approached one of the group to question the reason why, worried about the answer he may receive.

Was Sonny alright? Was he in hospital or worse? Had he decided to stop volunteering in Brooklyn? Should Rafael have called, instead of convincing himself to not push things?

The woman explained that Sonny had stayed behind at the church to light a candle for his sister’s new baby. She also noted that he’d been acting strange, but hadn’t said anything directly. Rafael didn’t hesitate in leaving Antonio’s right away on the off chance he could see Sonny again.

A two block walk later and Rafael was staring up at the church debating whether to go inside. After his impulsive trip to the canned food drive, he felt like even more of a stalker than before. However, the force drawing Rafael towards Sonny was something stronger than his own ego.

Rafael walked up the steps and took a deep breath before stepping inside. He looked at his surroundings, briefly wondering when he’d last been in a church besides weddings or funerals. With the pews almost empty, it was easy to spot Sonny knelt down in prayer a few rows from the front.

The ADA stopped in the middle of the aisle with his heart pounding in his chest. He thought it would be better to leave but instead found himself watching Sonny, wondering what the aspiring priest was asking God about. Before Rafael knew it, Sonny had finished his prayers and spotted him.

“Rafael, what are you doing here?” There was conflicting emotions on the younger man’s face.

The ADA cautiously approached Sonny. He tried to smile to lighten the mood but he felt butterflies in his stomach. “It’s just I haven’t seen you at Antonio’s the last two weeks and I was worried about you.”

Sonny sighed dejectedly and sat down on the pew, turning away from Rafael in the process. “I’ve just had a lot to think about.”

Rafael slid into the pew beside Sonny, concentrating on the huge cross above the altar to keep from staring at him. “I heard your sister just had a new baby. They said you were here to light a candle.”

“Yes, my sister Theresa. I now have a niece. Her name is Mia and she is beautiful.” Sonny looked down and fiddled with the rosary beads in his hand.

“I suppose they are cute when you’re not the one listening to the crying and cleaning up after them.” Rafael let out a chuckle before turning serious. “It’s great news and I’m happy for you.”

Sonny sighed in response, looking up at the huge cross as though hoping it held the answers. “Can’t have any of my own kids if I decide to pursue the priesthood, though.”

Rafael finally turned to Sonny, seeing that the younger man’s eyes had tears shining in them. “Is that what you’ve been thinking about?”

“Part of it but it’s also so much more than that.” Sonny shook his head, looking down at his rosary again. It was as though he couldn’t dare look at the ADA beside him. “I mean, I hear this priest was letting a man get away with molesting a young girl because of the seal of the confessional. I just don’t think I could listen to things like that without wanting to beat the guy.”

Rafael found himself inching closer to Sonny until their knees touched. “I deal with these types of scum all the time, so I know exactly how that feels.”

“But, like you said, at least you get to help put guys like that away.” Sonny finally turned to look at Rafael, a small smile now on his face. “It’s no accident that you’re here. I pray for a sign about whether I should continue down this path and then you show up.”

Rafael let out an unintentional scoff due to his shock. He didn’t realise how much of an effect his presence had on Sonny’s life. Until that moment his only concerns were the feelings Sonny was stirring in him.

“I honestly don’t know what to say to that.”

Sonny let out a small chuckle, staring into Rafael’s eyes for a moment. The unspoken intimacy between them appeared to be just as strong as ever. “It’s just that you’re a pretty straight shooter.”

Rafael couldn’t help but think about the one thing he wasn’t being honest about. His reply came out in a whisper. “Not always.” 

“Either way, I don’t think I could act like certain behaviour is somehow forgivable when it’s disgusting.” Sonny confessed, moving his face to avoid eye contact with Rafael once again.

Rafael hated seeing Sonny so conflicted. The sight alone brought out his empathy and caused tears to begin welling in his green eyes. In their brief interactions, Sonny had opened up doors that he’d tried to keep closed in order to save face and climb the career ladder. He wanted to destroy the people that caused such an incredible soul to have a crisis of faith.

“You’re an amazing person, Sonny. I told you anything you do in life, you will help so many people.” Rafael touched Sonny’s arm gently, it felt as though warmth was radiating off the younger man.

Sonny moved his own hand to cover Rafael’s, giving it a squeeze. “That’s another thing I can’t do. I can’t tell people that certain thoughts and feelings are a sin, when it’s probably one of the most real things they’ve ever felt in their life.”

Rafael felt the blush creep up his cheeks at the words. He noticed the tear running down Sonny’s cheek, wanting to reach over and brush it off. He felt his breath hitch in surprise as Sonny suddenly pulled his hand away and stood up to leave.

“It was nice to meet you, Rafael. But I need to be alone.”

Rafael’s words caught in his throat as Sonny quickly left the church and possibly his life. The warm tingling he felt was replaced by a heavy pain in his chest. He wanted more than anything to run after the person he’d grown to care for so deeply. Sonny clearly felt the same undeniable pull that the ADA had been fighting against for weeks.

But instead he sat, respecting Sonny’s wish to be alone and hating himself for causing tears on the younger man’s face. He stared up once more at the huge cross above the altar, rolling his eyes in anger and resisting the urge to flip it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rafael should have been happy. The defence had taken a plea deal on a rape case that, if he was honest, could have gone either way. It took the pressure off his shoulders, ensured the perp would do some time and he didn’t have to spend his day in a courtroom.

Unfortunately, that removed the one thing to distract him from thoughts of Sonny. As he stood in the elevator, he kept opening and closing his flip phone, not realising he hadn’t pressed a floor button. Throughout the days since the church, he’d buried himself in case work as much as possible. Still, the temptation to call the other man remained and grew.

Rafael had thrown out the flyer with Sonny’s phone number in attempt to stay away. It was a pointless gesture as he’d managed to memorise it. Unable to take the pressure anymore, he decided to make a move. Anything that followed was Sonny’s decision.

**I miss you.**

Rafael typed the simple message, taking a deep breath before sending it. There was no-one else with whom he would dare be so vulnerable. He realised right away that Sonny wouldn’t have his number saved, as Rafael had never provided it. But the ADA knew he wouldn’t have to clarify; Sonny would know exactly who it was.

A lonely and uneventful lunch followed. On a regular day he would have been ordering a celebratory scotch for getting the plea deal. Instead the ADA found himself with a vodka rocks, the drink he ordered when particularly stressed. With each minute that passed, he wished for a response from Sonny.

Eventually Rafael couldn’t stand being in public, surrounded by people. He paid his bill and decided to go back to his office for the solitude. At that point, he would have gladly taken a case from another ADA to keep him from his emotions.

The moment he arrived back at his office, his assistant accosted him. “Mr Barba, your afternoon appointment has just arrived for witness prep. I let him wait in your office.”

Rafael felt a little confused as he grabbed the other messages left for him. He didn’t remember having any prep scheduled as he was supposed to be in court all day. Still, he welcomed the distraction and therefore didn’t comment.

Upon entering his office, Rafael was surprised to find Sonny waiting for him on the couch. His mouth opened in disbelief and he slowly shut the door behind him. Everything Rafael had been trying not to feel suddenly came forth at the sight of the other man.

“Sonny, what are you doing here?”

“The moment class finished I just started driving here. I couldn’t fight it.” Sonny confessed, clearly nervous as he ran a hand through his hair. “Halfway here I got your text and I’d say it was pretty much a sign.”

Rafael swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to move closer to Sonny, if only to confirm he was really there, but continued to stand. “How did you know where to find my office?”

Sonny’s breath hitched and he looked down at his hands. “I looked you up after you showed up at the canned food drive. Just in case, I guess.”

Rafael set down his briefcase and slowly made his way over Sonny. He sat down on the couch and took off his suit jacket. “I tried to hold back but the truth is, I can’t stop thinking about you. After what you said in the church… This whole thing has been excruciating.”

Sonny looked up, meeting the ADA’s eyes. “I know, Rafael.”

Their eyes locked together, filled with unexpressed emotions. Both wanted to reach out for the other but knew there was no turning back if they did. Rafael made the first move and placed his hand gently on Sonny’s forearm, feeling the familiar warmth. Sonny covered the hand with his own a second later, running his thumb over Rafael’s knuckles.

“Dominick, I don’t want to screw up your life plans.” Rafael’s voice was shaking and rogue tears threatened to escape his eyes. “But if I hold back kissing you for another minute I’m pretty sure I’ll explode.”

Sonny reached up and stroked the side of Rafael’s face, trailing his fingers until they tilted up the other man’s chin. “Right now, being with you is the only thing I’m sure about.”

It began with a soft brush from Sonny’s lips to Rafael’s. Sonny barely had a chance to gauge the reaction before a desperate Rafael closed the gap once more. The ADA tried to be tender, but his hunger for Sonny couldn’t be contained. He pulled the younger man as close to his body as possible and groaned into the kiss. Everything felt so right for the first time in weeks.

Sonny was just as eager to release all his pent up need. As Rafael gripped him, he greedily licked at the other man’s mouth before forcing an entrance with his tongue. He moaned louder than expected when Rafael’s tongue met his, attacking with mutual desperation. Sonny couldn’t remember feeling something so real and he wanted to savour every drop.

Rafael pulled back and gasped for air. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“Me too.” Sonny replied quickly before diving back on to Rafael’s lips for another taste.

Rafael surrendered to the kiss, much more tenderly this time. He felt himself smile against Sonny’s mouth as their tongues met again. His arms wrapped around the younger man’s shoulders and he leaned back. Sonny followed the lead and eased himself on top of Rafael, keeping their lips locked every second.

Sonny began to trail his lips downwards. Each kiss along the way followed by warm breath against the ADA’s tingling skin. Upon reaching a sweet spot on the neck, one that caused Rafael to shiver in pleasure, Sonny began suck at the skin.

Rafael let out a soft moan. “As good as that feels, I don’t think judges look too fondly on hickeys.”

Sonny eased off to look into Rafael’s eyes. “Spoil sports.”

Rafael couldn’t believe he was looking into the ice blue pools after such intense making out. If Sonny wasn’t pressed against him, with a smile so gorgeous it caused blood to rush south, Rafael would have sworn it was a dream.

It may have seemed crazy or sinful to some people but in that moment Rafael knew the truth. Even if he didn’t speak it aloud, the feelings inside him were real and powerful. Rafael knew that what he felt for Sonny couldn’t be anything else but true love. No man or god could ever tell him different.

“What are you thinking about?” Sonny’s head was now resting in Rafael’s chest, listening to the heartbeat fill his ears.

“You, like every other day since we’ve met.” Rafael answered, nuzzling the top of Sonny’s head and murmuring into the soft hair. “You’re so incredible, Dominick.”

Sonny let out a laugh, running his fingers up and down Rafael’s arm. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Rafael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finished. With potential for a second "mature" part to this, depending on what inspires me.


End file.
